The dark side of the rainbow
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Now days there's no honor, no loyalty , only drama. your friends today can be your enemy tomorrow and Elena well learn that when she leaves Mystic falles and meets Stefan and his brother Damon. you never know who's plotting against you, thats why you Cant trust everybody you talk to. and stefan well find out who is his true friend's and whos not. dark world
1. Chapter 1

This list of things that have changed…. I'm sure there's more but this is most of it.

-Everybody is human

-no vampire/ not real in this story

-Elena mum and dad are not dead

-Stefan's mum and dads are not dead

-this story is mostly going to be in Beverly Hills

-Stefan has a little sister

-Jeremy is the older than Elena

-Damon, kol, Klaus and others go school

- Not really the same as the show, just the characters have the same name

About Stefan 

Stefan, his like most guys in Beverly Hills. He had the nice sports car, the hottest girlfriend ever, the money and the head of football team at his school. But yet Stefan wasn't happy ,he always looked up to his brother Damon he was only 1 year older than him, nick black hair, and blue eyes what made all the woman want him even more. As Stefan was a little taller than his older brother, nice green eyes and dark brown hair. Stefan could the girls all over him just like his brother, but he was always much more fun when he was drunk.

Stefan looked more like his mum, as Damon looked more like his dad. Lilly was their little sister she is 8 years old she has dark brown hair like Stefan and her eyes are a little like Damon's and Stefan's together. On her right eye their green and on her left eye their blue like Damon's. She loved Stefan he was the best big brother in the world, as he was so nice to her but Stefan made her promise not to tell anyone. Stefan likes to play the bad guy and try and be like his big brother but it never works.

About Elena 

Elena is normal 17 year old girl from mystic falls. She's a cheerleader. Like most girls she has one crazy ex. (Matt) and some good friends but her mum and dad have decide it's time to move homes and go to Beverly Hills, as her father is a doctor and he didn't get much money working as a doctor in mystic falls.

Elena lived with her big brother and her parents. They was just a normal family, they wasn't rich and he mum and dad didn't trust with much more, not even car and now their moving to Beverly Hills where all the rich kids and famous people live.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why are we here?" Stefan asked as he sat beside his brother. "It's about your trust fund." Father said as he walked into the big room and sat across the room. "What about are fucking trust fun!" Damon shouted as he got of his chair. He was madder than anybody, as he was the one turning 18 years old tomorrow and they are talking about his money like its nothing, but to me and my brother money say who you are and what you're about. "please sit down" are mum said as she walked in the room with tea, but Damon sat down he always down what is mum told him to do, he loved her but his father he hated.

"I don't think you ready for the trust fund "his mum said as she sat beside. Truly she did it was her husband, their father who believed the boys wasn't, but she knew there would be less drama if she said it was her than him who believed they wasn't ready. "Why are you lying?" Damon asked. "You know you believe me, you always have, it father who don't believe!" Damon shouted as he walked out of the room. I will never forget how red his face was.

"Why would you do this to us" I asked but she didn't seem to answer, she looked very worried about Damon, as she should be. "you know his birthday is tomorrow and he wanted to move out, he can't take dad anymore and now his stuck here with you both" I said trying to sound very nice but at the same time trying to make my point. "You only just turned 17, you don't know about Damon really, he still has much to learn." Dad said as he walked out of the room, dad never put me in place once like he does with Damon. That's why Damon tells me and Lilly we are the lucky once in this family.

"your father loves you Stefan, try not be so rude to him for your brother" mum said as she took the cups of tea's and walked out the room, for couple of minutes I was just sitting there thinking about how bad my father treats Damon and then I hared a little voice come from the door. "Stefan why is Damon and daddy fighting" I turned around to find Lilly at the door with tears coming down her face. "They're not" I said a little confused, didn't she hear about the money? Before I could say another word she was in my arms crying. "His daddy going to kill Damon" she asked me but I was so confused where this all was coming from.

"No why would you think that?" I asked as I moved her hair away from her face. "Because daddy hit Damon down the stairs and then Damon came back up and punched him in the face…. Mummy was screaming" I looked at how scared she was and then I put her down "stay their!" I shouted as, I ran down the stairs. I finely got their mum was screaming, Damon had blood all over his hands as, father started to shout at him. "You're not my son! Get out of my house, your making you little brother turns out like you and his not! His good one" Damon looked over at me could see that I was hurt to see, what has just happened down here.

"Stefan pleas go!" father shouted he didn't look at me; he didn't want me to see his face. "No! Lilly just cried to me asking me are you going to kill Damon! She just saw your little fight" I couldn't believe that they were really fighting one another, blood all over their hands. "Damon leaves I and my family alone!" mum said once she heard that Lilly saw the fight. "But this is my family, Stefan my brother and lily's my sister" Damon said as, I could here the pain in his voice; he didn't take his eyes of mine. "Damon cant leave his apart of this family" I said as started to walk over to Damon, but father pushed me out of the way. "You can't go to him, his not family anymore, family doesn't do this!" he shouted as he showed me his face, it looked like Damon punched him in the face about 10 times, Blood was drooping all over his face.

"if he can hurt me for money , the he can hurt you and Lilly." Dad whispered, I couldn't hear much pain in his voice but I could angry and he didn't want Damon no more and there was nothing I could do about it and how could after, I just saw his face. "I wouldn't hurt Stefan or Lilly!" Damon shouted but nobody tried to talk to him. "Stefan go and get your brother his things, I well get your girlfriend to give you some money and the other half of your things tomorrow from me" dad said as I started to walk up the stairs' heard Damon say "your only want to give me some money, because you don't want to look like a bad dad for kicking me out" I was so confused. Why was I helping my father kick out my brother? This is wrong but how can I help Damon over my father?

I finely came back down the stairs and I saw Lilly crying holding on to Damon, screaming about how much she doesn't want him to leave, he was trying to take her of him but he was so weak because of all the crying he was doing. "This is wrong! Damon shouldn't be going anywhere" I said as I drooped the bag down on to the floor. "I love Damon, his brother. Who well read watch movies with me, when I can't sleep?" Lily asked as she hold on to his leg, it looked like she wasn't going to let go for nobody. "Stefan can watch movies with you" mum said as dad started to shout again. "If his not gone by 5 seconds I'm calling the police.

"You can't do that to your own son!" I shouted. "Stefan gets Lilly and goes to the bedroom and play dolls or watch a movie with her." Father said as I took Lilly from Damon she followed me. "Oh look at sweet Stefan, he never does any wrong. I know why I'm not having my trust found know, it's all going to fucking Stefan I hate you, go droop dead!" Damon shouted, I couldn't help but cry. How could he hate me? I love him his brother. Lilly went and ran over to her room and shout door, as I was on the top of the stairs. "I wouldn't want your money, I would poor before I take anything from you" I said as he looked almost shocked that I wasn't happy that, I would have his money. "Lilly is 8 years old, she doesn't need to see this! " I said as then I walked into room, but I still heard what Damon had to say about it. "She well be fine, she just going to be a stuck up bitch like you lot!"

Xxxxxx

"I have my first job, tonight" dad said he was almost happy that he could get started. "We only just got here" I said as Jeremy came into the room and turned on tv "you just keep making the money" Jeremy said as he started to laugh. "Well it's a rich family; you might know them for the tv." Dad said as he started to laugh at himself, not everybody from Beverly Hills was famous just look at them. "It the Salvatore family" he said as Elena started to think. "The wife is like a famous chef and the husband was an actor when he was younger and then he got married their still rich mostly, because his acting as a teen and the mum is doing cook books." Mum said as she walked into the room. "Looks like somebody is fan" I said as I pushed her a little. "Elena, the husband was a hot guy back in my times." She whispered, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I need a little help, when I get there and you brothers to lazy, well you help me" dad said. "Yeah sure, I get to look into a famous person home." I said trying to act all happy. 2 hours later, we are finely out of the car and we are standing outside this amazing big house and this little girl opened the door. "Who are you? She asked as she looked at Elena. "Hi I'm your father's doctor." My dad said but the little girl couldn't keep her eyes away from me. As we walked into the house she showed us where her dad is. "You're really pretty" the little girl said. "Thank you, and so are you" I said all smiling and then I heard a voice come from behind me. "You're a little young to be a doctor?" and then a little laugh, his voice was amazing and hot but boy, I hoped he looked it.

I turned around and that's when I saw him. His hair was dark brown but the light from house was making it look almost gold as, his green eyes looked into mine and his nice shaped, soft lips and then started to think, have I spoken yet or I'm I just looking at his lips? I must look crazy. "oh I'm just here , waiting for my father." I said as I tried to put on a quick fake laugh. He couldn't stop looking at me and then he started to smile. "You look like my friend Katherine, but she's a little smaller and has blue eyes and also longer and curlier hair" he said, great I'm sure Katherine was his girlfriend, his way to good looking to be single. "well my name Stefan , I don't know if you seen me on the internet or tv " he said he sounded so hot when he said his name, I could have scream any second but I couldn't , because I was in his house and there was lots of people there.

"Oh I haven't sorry, but my name is Elena" I said as, I smiled back at him. How could I have not known that he was famous? "well your father is going to become me and my families doctor" Stefan said as he started to smile again, I am so sure he knew I'm thinking about how hot he is in my head right now. "if your thinking about me naked , you shouldn't really be looking at the place you want to see" he whispered as he walked out of the room. "my name Lilly, I'm Stefan sister" she was cute, I can't lie but I was still shocked with what he whispered and then I walked out of the room, as her the little girl mumble "nobody ever wants to talk to me" I was feeling bad for her, but I really wanted to find the hot guy, would I ever see him again? "My brother is in his room. Up stair and turn a right and his first door" she said with a smile. "Oh it's ok" I said trying to act like I didn't just look for him.

"He thinks you're pretty, he wouldn't have spoken to you if he didn't. My brother is a big head" I could stop laughing at what Lilly said. "Oh your still here" Stefan said as he walked down the stairs but this time he had no top on, I could have died right their. "Why would I have left?" I asked trying act as if he doesn't get to me at all. "Well my father is better right now." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "put your top on" Lilly said and then I could stop laughing at Lilly and her brother , it was just too much for me take in. "Elena it's time to go" Dad said as he walked into the kitchen. "oh my god your that boy in that vampire movie? Elena you have his poster in your bedroom" and then I truly just wanted to die, how could he do this to me, he knew there was hot famous guy and I was trying to play hard he just fucked it up. "No dad it's the one with black hair" I said trying to save myself but Stefan couldn't stop laughing at me. "So you like my brother Damon?" he asked and then I just died how could the one with black hair, be his brother In real life. "I'm sure its brown hair Elena" my father said because you was always talking about how green his eyes was. Stefan mum and dad came in the kitchen and whispered something into his ears and by the time they stopped everybody was laughing and I'm sure it was at me.

"Sorry Elena "dad said as we walked out of the house. "The last time I'm coming work with you" I said I was just so, upset with he wouldn't understand at all. I couldn't even look back and see if he was looking thanks to my father, but I could feel somebody look at me just wasn't sure if it was him.

Xxxx

It's Moring and I feel half dead. How could Damon really be gone, where would he be? I went into the shower and started to wash my body as, I was thinking I need someone to start my life with , someone I know is not with me for my fame and money. I finely finished thinking when I came out the shower and then I fixed my hair up. 25 minutes has gone now and I'm dressed and ready for school but yet I'm waiting for my silly friends.

"So Damon doesn't live with you anymore?" Katherine asked as she sat beside be in my sports car, she always did. I would feel bad for my girlfriend if I had one because she would have to tell Katherine to fuck off. "Yeah after the fight he just left, he hates me now." I said I couldn't help, I just knew he hated me and I couldn't even say that he can't because he has every right. "Well my brother Elijah said he stayed his last night" Kol and Klaus said in the back sits. "oi you I heard you got your flirt on with a hot girl last night" Katherine started to roll her blue eyes and the boys. "I haven't had my flirt on at all, I have been waiting for the summer holiday's to start" Stefan said as he came out of his car with them following him , Katherine had had arm around his, she always done mostly because they have been friends for years and she liked to be close to her.

"Katherine how was your molding job last week?" Stefan asked as he kissed the top her head. "it was fine, but I really want you to be the male model " she said as they walked into their history class. Beverly Hill school mostly had actors, models, designer, dancers, singer, want to be actors, singer, models but still rich. Stefan sat at the back with nobody sitting next to him. On the other table beside him was Klaus a model and has a rich family and Kol was in a rock boy group and in front of him was Katherine the most popular girl at our school and also rich and a model and Bonnie had a rich family and also could sing and other table beside him was Caroline she was pretty and a really good actor.

Class was starting at Stefan was bared like always.

Xxxxxx

"I know I'm not famous or rich, but I can still enjoy myself and have a laugh at my new school" Elena mumbled to herself, before she finely got to the class room door. In front of the door it said history and Elena started to laugh because she was really good at history. She knocked door hoping to find a normal looking teacher, but she didn't it was a young man he looked like he was only a couple of years older than the students. I walked into the class room and gave him my timetable before I looked at the students. I didn't know what everybody famous was for but, I was sure that at the back was Stefan and he was sure that, I was the girl from last night.

"Elena welcome and you're A grade already in history pleas, help I student Stefan at the back who's failing my class" the teach said as he pointed at Stefan. I really believe that I'm going to day, when I finely got to the back of the class room Stefan pulled out the chair for me, as I whispered thanks. His smile finely left his face when the teacher started to speak again. "Elena call me Alaric not Mr. Saltzman "he said with a nice big smile across his face. "Oh okay thanks "I said how a teacher could tell me to call them by their first name? What type of my mum and my dad put me into? "He really thinks his a student "Stefan whispered making me giggle, because the teacher looked like he was one. "How much his father paying your dad? I'm shocked you're in this school." He said that nearly heart my feelings, but then I was just happy he still knew who I was. "Just because my father is your family doctor, doesn't mean mum Is nothing." I said as I turned to look at him.

"I know your mum is big book writer and he 3 one well be coming out this year" Stefan said with a smile. "Oh you read?" Elena said as a joke. "Yeah but my mum is the one who is fan of your mums books." He said as he looked away, he knew that Katherine was trying to hear everything that was said. "Well I don't see you reading about marriages and having children anyway, as that is all mums book are about" Elena said and then they both started to laugh. Alaric left the class room and everybody started to turn around and talk. "Stefan who's your new friend?" Katherine asked. "Oh this Elena Katherine, Elena this is Katherine. I'm going to talk to the boys now" Stefan said as he moved tables and Katherine took his sit. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked , why is this Katherine girl moving so fast to be my friend? I started to think but at this point, I need some friends. "Oh yeah sure" I said smiling like a little girl. "Good! Now where friends you need to know the rules." Katherine whispered. "What rules?" I asked almost confused.

"There are only 3 rules. Rule number 1: Stefan is mine, so no flirting with him, rule number 2: you're my friend, so we do everything together and the last rule is to keep it between me and you" Katherine said as she hugged me. "I'm so happy your first friend, I'm going to make you lots more" she said. But I still was confused how Stefan was hers? I never read about her on the news with him, his always been single or was it all a lie and Katherine was his girlfriend?

"Damon!" Katherine shouted as he walked into the classroom. Stefan quickly moved away from his friends and to his brother. I heard Stefan tells him his drunk and that he can't be in school drunk. "Fuck off Stefan; I can't be in school if I want!" Damon shouted, as he pushed him across the classroom. "You took my money from me! " Damon whispered but everybody still heard. Katherine was in front of Damon trying to calm him down but he ended up pushing her out of the way, I don't know why but I quickly walked over to Katherine and helped her up. "Your just hurt your own girlfriend little sister, what's wrong with you?" Stefan said but before he could say anymore Damon punched him to the ground. "Who's this girl helping you and Katherine, your new little whore? You need tell Katherine the truth!" Damon shouted, I don't know why he was starting on me. "His drunk, just forget him." Katherine mumbled to me. But then Damon came over to me and pulled me to the wall. "You're a pretty girl." Damon said as he started to play with me hair and had I stuck to the wall. "it's my birthday, what did you get me?" he asked as he started to kiss me.

I pushed him away. The class wasn't sure what do because Damon could fight and he was drunk. One called the teacher back, but by the time he came Stefan and Damon was fighting again and I was to scared to move from the wall and Katherine was crying for me to move before, I get hurt by the boys fighting.

"**Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Elena go into the head teacher's official now!"**

* * *

Thanks for reading this fanfiction and it would mean the world to me if you followed fav or even told me how you feel about my new story and if you would want another chapter . (: xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yep my first day of school sucked. Maybe all school are all the same even with famous people as students and super good looking and young teachers. "Elena!" my dad shouted, he never gives me a break. Jeremy was the oldest child but yet he was treating him like 5 years old that couldn't do anything, maybe school wasn't the only thing that sucked? Home did to. "Yes dad?" I asked as I walked down the stairs as, I tied my hair up. "I'm going to the Salvatore house, little Lilly hurt herself today and she was at dance class." Dad said, I was little confused about why he was telling his was going back there, it was his job to be their family doctor.

"I wanted to take you, I need to talk to Stefan parents about what happened on your first day." I couldn't believe my father. Why would he want to talk to them about it when it was about their family problems? I know I got put into it, but I was just in the way at the time. "I don't want to talk about it." I said trying act as sweet, as I could but I don't think it made him change his mind in any way at all. "Hi Mr. Salvatore where is Lilly" my father said as he walked into the big house and followed him.

We ended up in lily room, but you couldn't really call it a bedroom, it was bigger than my kitchen and her bed was bigger than my bathroom, I was sure that bed could hold 5 people. "What are wrong princes?" I asked as I sat beside, she gave me a little smile but I knew she was really hurting from her eyes. "My brother came home, he tried to fight Stefan and I got in the way" she whispered to me. "Your dad said you got hurt at dance class?" and then there was a voice coming from the door way, his voice was could change anybody day. "My father don't trust much people, he didn't want you to know are family problems. " Stefan said as he sat on the other side of Lilly and kissed the top of her head.

"Then how comes, I know the truth?" I asked as I looked into his green eyes. "Because Lilly trust you." Stefan said as he gave Elena a wink. My father came back into the room and looked at Lilly and then started to talk again. "She's fine, but she has to stay in bed for the rest of the day." As Lilly started to fake cry. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Stefan asked even doe he knew she was faking. "I want you and Elena to watch the Twilight with me" Lilly sounded so sweet and I just couldn't say no. we all got inside of the bed watching the movie. "Elena you're so pretty, when I grow I want to be like you" she whispered as Stefan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing really, it just my sister has made me watch this movie 3 times, this week" he said as he gave her a big hug. "Elena and Stefan can you please come into the kitchen!" Mr. Salvatore shouted. I and Stefan slowly walked into the kitchen like scared little kids. "What happened at school on Friday?" my dad asked Stefan. "My brother Damon came into school drunk and attacks me, Katherine and Elena." Stefan said, he didn't look once at my father he had his eye on his father.

Xxxx

"Sorry but Damon is not a part of this family anymore anyway" my dad said to Elena. "But can we change the topic, I have something to say." Mum said as she picked up a magazine and dropped on to the table. "What? That's not true" Elena said when she picked up. "Are you dating my son?" mum asked I couldn't help but embarrassed now, Elena was one sexy girl but, I only just meat her "that photo was taken after Damon attacked; I went to see if she was ok, that was all." I said as I looked at an upset father. "Bad boy Stefan has been cheating on his girlfriend Katherine the model with a new girl in town, called Elena. She looks almost like his Katherine but does Elena know that she is just the girl on the side?" Elena was reading the magazine out loud. "This is bullshit" she shouted as dropped it on to the ground and run out of the house.

"Maybe I should talk to her." I said following her outside of the house. I could she was upset and wanted to cry. "Elena "I said as I walked closer to her to see that she didn't want to cry, she was already crying. "What Stefan!" she shouted. "You never told me about Katherine!" she shouted, I couldn't help but confused why she would care about Katherine they become friends. "Elena people are going to make rumors about you all the time in Beverly Hills " I said trying to make her feel a little better but it didn't work.

"I don't want to be hated" she mumbled as he walked over to her and hugged her. "I don't hate you" he whispered.

Xxxx

"My brother gets everything he wants." Damon said as pushed the magazine to the side of the bed. "he looks cute with that Elena girl? Rebekah said in his arms. "They're not really together, Stefan doesn't want a girlfriend, he wants to be more like me." He said as he kissed her head. Rebekah started to laugh. "Stefan wants to be super rude, drunk all the time, use girls, broke, and has no family and no home?"

"Maybe he wants my looks" Damon said as he moved the covers over their face.

Xxx

The next day

Kol walked in to the class room and sat right beside Stefan and Klaus. "History sucks" Klaus said as he started to hit his head on the table. "How's Elena?" Kol asked with a smile on his face. "Fuck off kol!" Stefan shouted. "She still mad at him, because of the magazine." Klaus said as his mouth nearly dropped open. Bonnie, Katherine and Elena walked into the class all laughing but the girls looked much hotter than normal.

Bonnie had her hair cut short up to her ears and now her hair was red, she also had red lipstick on that matched her short red dress. Katherine looked like her normal self but her normal self was already very hot, she had white shorts on and a black crop top on as, Elena had black high waist shorts and yellow croup crop top, her was tied up so you could see more of her face.

"Hey guys "Katherine said as she sat across Stefan, Elena sat across Klaus and Bonnie sat across from Kol. "Hey Katherine what's up?" I asked but, I couldn't keep my eyes of Elena and I'm sure she already knew that. "Nothing really, I'm trying to get Elena into modeling but she's saying its not her thing." Katherine said as she started to giggle. "Why not?" I asked Elena but she didn't look like she wanted to talk to me. "I just don't" Elena mumbled. "Elena you're a beateufil girl and if Stefan thinks you should be a model then maybe you should." Klaus said it made Elena giggle like a little girl. "Beateufil? That's not me" Elena said.

Before I could say anything Alaric came into the class room ready to teach. "Today homework is to go and write about World War 2 anything you want, it just has to be about World War 2 and has to be 2 pages" Alaric said as he sat down. "Can we do group work!" Kol shouted. "Yes you can but only in groups of 2" Alaric said as everybody started to talk once again. "My father would like it if you and your family came down for dinner tomorrow." Stefan said as he looked at Elena. "We are busy." She whispered. "Really because your father already said ok" I said almost laughing. "Then why did you asks me!" she shouted. "Because Lilly told me to ask you at school today." Ok I lied but I knew she had a soft spot for Lilly. "Fine" she said as she started to smile.

Class was over and it was time to go home, I could wait for tomorrow I need to talk to her and I need to talk to her now. "Elena wait!" I shouted she stopped as Katherine and Bonnie walked on. "What do you want?" she asked. "I just want to talk and get to know you" I said as we walked over to my care. "Fine asking me anything you want to know" she said in a low voice, like she was almost scared of the questions. "What do you want be when you grow up? I asked her as we sat in my red sport car. "I want to be doctor, not like my father helping the rich people. I want to help the poor people around the world that can't get help. She said, she was just amazing with amazing dreams.

"Why did you leave mystic falls?" I asked. "Well my father was getting paid a lot out there and he needed to pay for the house, he didn't like the fact my mum got paid more than him." She said as she looked at me. "do you hate it here in Beverly Hills ?" I asked it took her couple of minutes to think about and then she started to speak. "Not really, Lilly makes me happy she's a really sweet little girl." She said as I mumbled "she's seen a lot" Elena looked at me and then she put her hand onto my face, I don't know why but he didn't move her hands it just felled like that was place for her hands to be.

"Cant I asks you some questions?" she asked as she moved her hands. "Yeah sure." I said.

Xxxx

"Do you hate your brother?" I asked, I just wanted to know what's going on and how he truly felled about his brother. "I don't hate Damon his my brother, I look up to him even when he does wrong." Stefan said as he started to drive his car. "Do you like the fame Stefan?" I asked, I don't believe his does but I just wanted to hear it come from him. "Nah I hate it, you can't truly be yourself without worrying if you be on TV or the magazine and on top of all that my family has changed because of fame." He looked like he was going to cry. "What's going on between us?" I know I shouldn't have asked but I needed to know, if something was going on. When we touch it's like magic and we take forever nearly to move, and then he nearly kissed me in the lunch hall. I know he was joking but I needed to know. "Elena honestly doesn't know. You have to asks yourself babe" he said to me, it didn't really help much but then I started to think about it. Do I have a crush on Stefan personality or do I have a crush on Stefan and his fame?

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please tell me what you think of my story and if you would want another chapter xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting ready to go to Katherine's birthday party should be fun, but for some reason I'm feeling more scared than anything. Everybody going to the party is fames or rich in someway. "Why are you dressed up?" Jeremy asked it looked like he has been watching me for good couple of hours. "I'm getting ready for Katherine's birthday party" I said trying act like I was happy about it. "She's hot. Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked as he started to laugh, my brother has no chance at all with Katherine all she wanted was Stefan. "Well you're not Stefan, so I don't believe she would want you" I said as I tied my hair up. "Don't you like Stefan? Or are you girls going to share." Jeremy said as he walked out of the room. Maybe Jeremy was right, maybe I do like Stefan.

10 minutes later I was dressed and ready to go out and party. I walked down the stairs thinking my mum and dad would be down stairs waiting for me, but they weren't. I looked around the kitchen and that's when I found the letter. "Elena enjoy your party and come before 3:00am" I read the letter. The door started to knock and I was confused I was so confused, who would be knocking my door? I opened the door to find Bonnie standing at my door.

She was smiling. Her hair was curly, short and red. Her dress was long and black she looked very beateufil, she made me feel uglier than I believed I was. "Elena you look amazing!" Bonnie shouted as she gave me a big hug. "But Bonnie you look so pretty yourself" I said as I closed the front door and walked to her car. "This party is going to be fucking amazing!" Bonnie shouted as started to drive the car.

Xxxx

The thing is if you go to a party early, you don't really have that much fun. The party started when everybody is their laughing, talking and even dancing. "Where are the rest of the girls?" Kol asked as he sat beside me and Katherine. "Elena is on her way with Bonnie and well here's the rest" Katherine said as she pointed at the door. Over 100 people was coming into the house, it was a big house so I was pretty sure more people was coming.

"Wow she's so hot" Kol said as he looked at Bonnie and Elena comes into the house. "You should just ask Bonnie out already?" I said to Kol . I just wanted him to get the girl, be happy and live life with someone who really makes him happy. "Elena you look nice" I said as she walked over to me and the boys, she didn't really talk to me but I was fine with that. "Well does the birthday girl look good?" Katherine asked as she looked over at me laughing.

"Yeah Katherine you look hot, do you want to dance?" I asked I know she wanted to dance and was getting very annoyed with me trying to get Elena to talk to me.

Xxx

I couldn't help but smile he asked me to dance it wasn't even Elena. "Are we going to dance?" he whispered into my ears. We moved on to the dance floor, his hands were on his waits and my hands were around his neck. The music was slow and Stefan had his eyes only on me. What a birthday gift. "Why are you not dancing with Elena?" I asked as I moved in close to him that are lips were almost touching. "Why should I be dancing with her? I want to be with you" he said as he kissed me.

Xxx

Their Stefan was in the middle of the dance floor kissing Katherine. "Katherine and Stefan look so cute together." Bonnie said as she hit me on the head. "Yeah the look cute together." I said but deep down I was more upset than anything. I wish I knew that he had feelings for Katherine and that he loved her. I would have never have came to this party or even speak to him.

"Where are they going?" I asked as I saw Stefan and Katherine walking up the stairs. "Stefan is given Katherine a little birthday party for just them" Klaus said as he started to giggle to himself. "Well Kol do you want to dance?" I asked. if Stefan could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted . Why couldn't I? "Yeah sure Elena" he said as he pulled me by my hand on to the dance floor.

Xxx

Katherine pulled me onto her bed and started to kiss my neck. "You shouldn't talk to Elena, she's not one of us" she said as she started to pull my shirt apart. "What do you mean? She's your friend." I whispered as she started to kiss down my chest. "Sorry for stopping your fun, but Damon is here." Klaus said. I couldn't help it, I didn't need him fucking up another day not for me and I sure didn't want him talking or hurting Elena again.

"Oh look Stefan is her to save the day." Damon said as he sat down next to Elena, she looked happy and wasn't very scared of him like before. "What's going on here?" I asked, I couldn't help but look at Elena, as she looked at me not moving at all. "Maybe you should put your shirt on" Elena said as she started to roll her eyes. I couldn't believe I ran down the stairs with my shirt half on. Everybody must have know what me and Katherine was doing.

"Father said you're having the house when you turn 18" Damon said as he took Elena's hands. "She's very pretty, I can see why you like her" Damon said as he started to play with Elena's hair. "brother we should talk about family and work outside and not in the party." I said trying not saying anything about Elena. "so Stefan , what was you doing up stairs with Katherine?" Damon asked. "His my boyfriend, Damon he should be with me." Katherine said as she walked over and kissed my check.

Elena looked angry and she couldn't even look at me anymore. "I think, I should go home." Elena said as she walked out of the front door. "wait I well take you!" I shouted as I ran after her. "No , I'm fine." She said as she stopped in front of Bonnie's car. "Bonnie won't take you, she's having too much fun" I said trying to make her stop and talk. "I well walk Stefan, stay with your girlfriend." Elena said, I couldn't help it before I knew it. I grabbed her and wouldn't let her go. "Let go of me!" she shouted but I just couldn't let her go.

"Elena must be mad at you Stefan? You did have sex with Katherine?" Damon said as he started to laugh. "Let go of her, you wouldn't have sex with me. You were happy Klaus came in! Because I'm not Elena "Katherine said as she started to cry. "Katherine" I said, I couldn't get the rest of the words out. How was I going to tell Katherine, Elena and everyone in this party that I have feelings for Elena, just for her to tell me she doesn't feel the same?

"You're hurting her!" Katherine shouted as, I slowly let go of Elena. "Do you want this drama, to go on the news?" Damon said. "Oh wait maybe you do, look at this beateufil girls fighting over you. Katherine the model that everybody loves and care's for wanting you to herself with her fan's could really help you" I couldn't believe my brother would even say that to me. "Shut up Damon!" "Oh wait maybe it would look even better, if your fans believed you would love Elena. The girl who's not famous, the nobody." Damon said as he saw a camera flash come from across the road but we couldn't see anybody in the dark.

"All of this is bullshit, his wife Katherine and I'm alone and like it that way." Elena said. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" Tyler asked. He was on my ex best friend. I hate him, but he came to Katherine's party because he knew I would.

Xxx

"Nah, do you want to go somewhere?" I asked, he looked really hot. Maybe even hotter than Stefan. His dark hair was perfect and his body made me wants to just take him to my bedroom. 2 hours later I was with Tyler in his bedroom, it was so big room and Tyler looked so fucking sex on his bed. I didn't even think twice about why I was here, but is that wrong?

"Do you want to join me?" he said as he took the top of. "Yeah" I said as I walked to his bed and sat down. "You're so hot" he whispered as I moved on top of him and started to make out with him. Was it wrong that I wanted it to be Stefan? Because I did. Before you know it me and Tyler was in his bed with nothing on. I wanted to scream as he was given me little kisses down my body, but I didn't want to wake anybody.

Xxx

"Damon you fucking ass, leave me alone!" I shouted as I walked into the house. Mum and dad looked so angry at Damon I wasn't sure what they was going to do to him. "Stefan what happened?" mum said as she kissed the top of my head. "Damon came to Katherine birthday party and started shouting about me, Katherine and Elena and now the girls are mad with me" I said to my mum as I sat next to the kitchen table. "Damon you're never going to learn are you?" Dad said but Damon was to angry he wouldn't take anything from anyone.

"Dad you mean shit! You talk bullshit." Damon said as he punched him to the ground. "Let's see how you like it when you get fucked up! Damon shouted as he started to kick my dad, blood was everywhere. I couldn't just sit there and watch my brother, try to kill my father no more. "I well call the police if you don't leave!" I shouted as he looked over at me. "I see Stefan, dad don't want me. So you don't need me now!" he shouted a tear came down his face and then he walked out. He didn't say a word just walked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Tell me if you would want another chapter and what you would like to happen. X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is a fresh start, I'm going to school and I won't speak to Katherine or Bonnie. And I know for a fact that I won't speak to Stefan after what happened at the party last night. I brushed my hair and I was done, I was dressed and ready to start school. New me and that's all I needed.

Xxx

"Elena can we talk?" Oh shit, I only just got into school and Stefan is already trying to talk to me. "Stefan I don't really want to talk to you" I said as I walked away. I couldn't talk to him not after everything at Katherine birthday party and then I had sex with Tyler. "Elena stop running away from me" Stefan said as he pulled me by my hand and pushed me into a class room, he looked around the room and couldn't see anybody so he pushed me down, so I could sit down on the chair.

"What's there to talk about?" I said as I started to roll my eyes. Why was he doing this? Why now after everything that happened. "Did you fuck Tyler?" he asked as he started to walk up and down the room. "You shouldn't be asking me that. You don't see me asking you if you fucked Katherine!" I shouted. "Why do you care Stefan? " I said as I walked over to him, I don't know why but I wanted to know why he cared so much.

"It doesn't matter" he mumbled once I put my hands on his chest. "Stefan tells me." I whispered as I looked into his green eyes, I could see that he wanted to tell me but the door opened and everything that I was fighting for just left me in the dark. "Sorry but Stefan we need to talk." Katherine said as she waited at the door. "Yeah sure Kat" he said as he walked out of the room. Great Katherine would be the one to stop Stefan from talking to me. But this should be a fresh start why I'm I fighting for him to speak to me?

Xxx

Maybe I should have been grateful that Katherine stopped me from talking to Elena. What was I going to say? Yeah, I nearly had sex with Katherine at the party but I like you Elena and forget the fact that Katharine is telling everybody at school that I'm here boyfriend? "Stefan what happened at my birthday party last night with me and you-"I started to talk over her, stopping her from talking. "We can't be together it would fuck are friendship up!" I shouted, I didn't mean to its just my head has been hurting lately.

"No it's because of Elena" she said. Great now everybody in the school is looking at us. I'm sure everybody thinks Elena is some boyfriend stellar now. "I have loved with you, with all your ups and down and now this new girl comes and you want her" she said, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her crying. She just pushed me out of her way and walked off.

Xxx

"Father? What are we doing here?" I asked as I saw him sitting in his office. Most of the time dad did his work and home. So he could stay close to the family but he had lots of meetings in his office because the room was so big. "Damon set pleas" he said as he looked right into my blue eyes. As I sat down I could see 4 people sitting around the table with notes. "As you know Stefan is getting your half of the trust fund on his birthday." He said as the people started to write notes. "Stefan is going to be one rich 18 year old!" I shouted, I couldn't help it. Why does Stefan always have to get everything he wanted? I have no money, no home, no family and I'm sure my girlfriend hates me and the school don't want any more now father stopped paying. "You're not my real son Damon." I couldn't believe what my father had just said to me. How could I not be his son? "What about Stefan," I said as I got out of my chair. "Stefan and Lilly are mine." He said as the people on the table started to write more notes.

"Why did you take care of me?" I asked. I needed to know how my life has just changed all before my eyes. "I adopted you when you was 8, I found you in the park alone. You told me your mum said she didn't want you and to stay there. "He said .it all started to come back to me, all the things that happened to me when I was a child before he took me in. "so what I'm just fucked up now!" I started to cry, I don't cry but I was and then, I was breaking chairs and nobody could stop me. Tell I here'd his voice.

Xxx

I could see him cry and braking Stuff I didn't understand why. "Damon what are you doing?" I said he looked at me and walked over to me tell he stopped. "Where not real brothers?" he whispered as he started to punch me tell I dropped to the ground. I could hear my father shouting at him, telling him to stop hurting me but Damon wouldn't stop.

Finely after 10 minutes of punching and kicking. He stopped as I couldn't move and I just stayed there in my blood. "You're going to be fine; I called the family Doctor and his coming "father said. I tried to say something back, but it just didn't work. "Stefan try and open your eyes" it was Elena's dad the doctor, I could move my hands now but I couldn't open my eyes or move my legs. "His been badly hurt and it might take some time for him to get better" the doctor said.

I could hear them taken me to the hospital. Elena's dad couldn't help me then. Everybody was telling me that I'm going to be okay but nobody was truly helping me get better. "Why would Damon hurt him?" mum said, I don't know who she was speaking to, but then they spoke it was the police they was asking questions to my mum and dad. "Damon won't be coming out, but if Stefan comes to any of us and says that Damon didn't hurt him or how he wants Damon out, would have to let him go" the police said as they walked out the room.

"He found out his not Ares" dad said. "How could you tell him? He will always be Ares even doe we adopted him." Mum said I could hear the pain in her voice when she spoke to my father, and then the sound left they were gone and I was in this room alone. And then the door opened and all, I could hear was crying.

Xxx

"I hade to lie and say I was your girlfriend to get in her" I said as I started to laugh a little. Why should I have told him that? "I hope you get better soon, Stefan I have lot to say to you" I couldn't help but, put my hands into his hair and fix it for him; he wouldn't want anybody to see him with his hair looking ugly. "as you can't hear me, I am just going to tell you the truth. Stefan I like you and I mean like you more than a friend and it scares the fuck out of me, but now you're in a hospital bed and that scares me even more and the thing is I never told you how much, I care about you" a tear came down my face and touched his hand. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"I tried to come see my boyfriend and they told me his girlfriend was already here." I turned around to fine Katherine standing at the door. "sorry Katherine" I said trying to stop any drama. "I told you before that he was mine." She said as she pulled my hair away from face. "You're a pretty girl go and find somebody, who's not Stefan!" she shouted as we both started to hear laughing coming from behind her.

"Katherine stop bullying the girl" when I saw who it was, I almost died. "Stefan?" I whispered. "No my name is Silas, Stefan's twin." He said. Stefan was a really good looking guy and now I'm finding out his a twin. "You must be Elena; he spoke about you to me the other day." He said with a smile on his face. I wonder what he would have said. "Are you her to stay, because Stefan needs you this time" Katherine said as rolled her eyes at him, so I was just last person in the world to know he was a twin.

"Im here to stay, my brother needed as, I have one crazy one trying to kill everyone. A little princess called lily and Elena to get to know" he said as he winked at me. "Katherine don't you get tired. My brother doesn't want you!" he whispered trying to keep me from hearing. "Fuck you!" she shouted. "Oh you want to fuck me? You have been on my dick before Kat now leave," he said. She didn't really say anything after that she just walked away.

"My brother likes you; he thinks you're funny, sweet and kind. Something he doesn't see in girls a lot" Silas said. "Well his just a friend anyway." I said trying to play of the fact that, I just told a sick Stefan that I have feelings for him. "Really? It doesn't look it. You're in this hospital telling him that you have feelings for him because?" shit he heard me fuck. "it doesn't matter what I said, he didn't hear me." I said. "You should go home and sleep, talk to you tomorrow at school. Don't act shy around me doe, its well my first day back" he said as he sat in the chair that, I was sitting on.

I walked out because; I knew Silas wanted to spend some time with his brother. I could see the pain in his eyes when he spoke to me. The more I walked out of the hospital , the more I saw people who loved and cared for Stefan worried sick that he could never walk or see again and maybe even worse die.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Tell me if you would want another chapter and if you liked this one. x :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stefan has been in the hospital for 2 weeks now; the doctors say his getting better. Silas and I have been talking more and he seems like a very nice guy. I told him, I would come to Stefan welcome back party tomorrow, but is the right? Should I come and see him after everything that happened at school before he ended up in hospital.

Xxxx

The next day

"Stefan really hates Katherine sometimes, because she jumps all over him, but yet I and my brother have never believed that Katherine and her sister are truly nice people that are why Damon goes out with Katherine sister." He said as he started to laugh. "why does Stefan have a girlfriend ?" I know it was so soon to asks, but me and Silas have been talking and spending a lot of time together these couple of weeks. "Well Stefan wants a girl he know, what use him for his fame." Silas said as we walked into the park. It was amazing. The trees were bigger than normal trees, I have ever seen and the park had a outside pool.

We were sitting under the tress, as he point and every part of the park that he and Stefan use to run around. "You and Stefan must have been best friend "I said as I started to giggle. "Yeah, when I left to go to England, he hated me for couple days for it. I was only 10 but we always spoke on the phone and told each other about are days" Silas said as he started to look up at the blue sky. "My father told me a couple of years back that Damon wasn't my real brother. He couldn't tell Stefan even doe he wanted to." He whispered. "Why?" I said even doe it sounded very stupid, I didn't understand. "Because Stefan wanted to be Damon, and still does" how could Stefan, this amazing guy want to grow up to be like Damon it was just wrong.

"It's time, he should be there now." We both started to walk back to house and when we got there, all the party stuff was gone and the cake was on the floor. "Who the fuck did that?" Sails asked and that's when we saw Stefan. He looked so upset and hurt as he walked into the room. "Me "he mumbled. "Why we were trying to make you smile." I said, I don't know why I spoke. What could I do to make anything better? "I don't want a fuckiing party; I don't mind family around me but not a party." Stefan said and that's when it all came to me, he didn't want to see me or spend time with me, I'm not family.

"Oh okay. I well just leave." I said as I started too walked towards the door. "Elena I wanted you to stay, I just didn't want Katherine and her friends." Stefan said, as I turned around he was smiling and so was Silas. "There is no parents so, I think we should get are party on" Sails said. 5 minutes later me, Stefan, Silas Kol and Klaus are in Stefan room drinking Damon's beers that they took from his bedroom. "Next time I see Damon, I'm going to kick his ass!" Kol shouted as everybody in the room started to laugh. "Good luck brother" Klaus said as he slapped the top of his head.

"In the hospital, I heard everybody who comes in my room crying and telling me shit." Stefan said and then she started to laugh. Great. I'm fucked Stefan knows I have feelings for him. Silas was looking at pocking me and then he started to speak. "Elena came to visit you" Silas said to Stefan and then he looked at me and smiled. "Did she, I didn't hear her come and talk." Stefan said, it was like somebody took some weight of my shoulders. "Well Elena came and visited you every day, telling you stories." Sails said trying to make Stefan talk up. "No I didn't, that was you telling the stories." I said.

Xxx

Sails know that i am lying. I know Elena came and visited me every day. Talking about her day and how much she missed me. The way she would giggle when she would think she sounded. I even hard when Katherine came in the room and started her drama, but who I could tell her I hared every little word she said to me on my death bed now. "Was anybody going to tell me there was a party?" we all looked over to the door were voice was coming from.

It was Katherine, she looked really hot in her short black dress and her hair was cut much shorter. It looked more like Elena's hair and her makeup looked more like Elena's to. "You look very beateufil" I said as she sat beside me. "Thanks babe, this are for you" she said when she gave me the flowers that was in her hands. They even looked almost the same as the flowers Elena gave me.

"When you were in hospital did you hear what, I said to you?" Katherine asked as she kissed my check. "Yeah I did, but you need to know. I just want to be your friend." I said to her, I needed her to know that, I needed Elena to know that I have no feelings for Katherine. She's not who, I want. "we broke up at school before you, went in to hospital. I came to see you as a friend sweetheart." She said as she started to put on a fake smile. "I heard what you said to Elena in the hospital." Stefan said as he went to get another drink.

"So you heard when Elena told you she loved you?" Katherine said as she got up. "Yeah, I did." I said to Katherine, I couldn't lie any more and today was the day if anybody asked me anything. I would answer it honestly. "Why are you not together now?" she asked. I looked over at Elena who looked like her biggest secret has just been told to the world. "Because I have told her yet, that I love her." I said slowly and then I walked out of my room. I don't know why, but I couldn't take the heat in there.

"Stefan waits!" Elena shouted as she followed me down stairs to the kitchen. "What you said in their was that true?" she asked, she looked almost too scared to asks. "Elena I love you, but I'm too scared to let you. I have fame and fans and that could fuck up everything for you." Before I could say anymore, Elena kissed me. I didn't think she would kiss me, but she did and it made me happy.

"I don't care about your money or your fame. I care about you, I want you" Elena whispered into my ears. As I hugged n to her so hard that, I didn't want to let her go. "You won't work, you both live to different worlds." Katherine said on the top of the stairs. "Maybe you should leave" Sails said as he walked her to the door. "Now that bitch is gone, tell me you're together now?" Sails said as he walked over to us.

"Wait a second, Elena well you be my girlfriend?" I asked, as I looked into her brown eye, and for the first time ever. I wasn't scared.

Xxxx

Everybody hates me. Girlfriend dumped me 2 weeks ago, when I put Stefan in hospital. Everybody is talk bad about me online and on the news. I have no money to my name my father, who says his not my real one. He won't give me any money anymore not even a little bites now that I hurt my little brother.

I have been taken these drugs for couple days now, it makes me feel better. Nothing matter's to me anymore when I take it. Luckily when I got my little money I paid for a bag of it. Ring ring , I started to get a phone call "What do you want Elijah?" I asked when I answered the phone; I knew it was him because he was the only person who didn't cut me off. "what do you mean? I'm at home man!" I shouted as I sniffed the drugs into my body from my nose and that's when everything changed.

I was becoming really hot and my heart was beating really fast, i couldn't even see straight. the police took me for nearly 2 weeks and when Stefan came out of the hospital they let me out and now look me. "Stefan" I mumbled as I tried to get up, but then I dropped to the ground and I couldn't move again.

"Damon?" "Damon?" Elijah called for me down the phone, but I couldn't answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Tell me if you would like another chapter and what you think of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena was happy she didn't want yesterday to end. She dressed and ready for school, as she walked down the stairs to find Stefan waiting for her. "You're really slow at getting ready for school." He said as opened the front door for me. "I would have been faster, if you told me you were coming." I said as I walked outside to find Kol and Klaus waiting inside the car. "I didn't know, I was coming for you. The boys wanted you." He said and then he started to laugh, his laugh was cute.

xxxx

Like always it took a hour to get to school, but it went very fast. Musty because the boys was talking about Stefan new movie premiere and the after the part. "Well as I player the killer, I am going to wear to the premiere and after party black on black." Klaus said as everybody started to laugh. "Well you bring Caroline?" Kol asked as he started to poke his brother. "Nah I'm not bring a date." Klaus said as he looked in the car mirror and saw me looking at him. "Well Elena what are you wearing?" Kol asked. "You really want to know what a girl is wearing." Klaus asked his brother. "I just wanted to put her in the chat." Kol said. "Well, I haven't been told that I'm coming." I mumbled and then the car stopped.

"Fuck you!" Katharine shouted as she was standing in front of the car. "What the fuck is she doing?" I mumbled. Stefan came out of the car and walked over to Katherine. "What are you doing?" he asked her as he grabbed her by her arms, almost like what he did to me at Katherine birthday party. "Damon is in hospital and your here playing little love games with Elena!" she shouted. I could see Stefan was upset, so I went out of the car and slowly walked over to them.

"Stefan do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" I asked as, tried to pull him away from Katharine. "Elena go away, Damon doesn't know you. Damon doesn't like you." she said but I didn't care what Katherine had to say. I only cared about what Stefan had to say. "If we get into the car, I can drive you to the hospital." I whispered into his ears, as he slowly moved towards me. "Stefan gets your ass in the car, no time to feel sorry for yourself!" Silas shouted as he came out of his white sports car, Stefan quickly put his head up and walked toward his brother into the car.

"Elena takes them to school and meet us at the hospital." Silas said as Stefan just sat there, not saying a word. "Stefan must really not care about you." Katharine said as she went into the white sports car and then they just drove away. "Elena is you ok?" Klaus asked. I'm sure they could see how confused and heartbroken I was. "Stefan isn't mad with you, it's just Damon is his brother and he does some crazy shit" Kol mumbled.

"But Katherine went with them" I mumbled but before they could say anything. We were at school. Ring ring. Great my phone ringing who wants talking to me now. "Hello?" I said trying to not to sound angry. "Hi Elena? This is Stefan's mum. I know this is too much to ask as your going school, but could you try and come to the hospital. Stefan is really upset and he said he would only talk to you" she said, I could hear how sad she was and I just wanted to tell everything well be fine, but I'm not a doctor.

I didn't say anything; I just hanged up the phone and jumped back into Stefan red sports car. "I forgot it would take an hour to get back." I said to myself, this is sad. Ring Ring who's ringing me now. "Hello!" I shouted, I was starting to get annoyed. "Don't shout at me! Stefan needed you at the hospital and I told your school you won't be in today." Father said. "erm why are you letting me go?" I asked a little confused. "His friend and he needed you." Father said as he hanged up the phone on me, just if my dad knew I was little more than friends.

Finely, I got to the hospital and I ran towards the hospital door and that's when I saw Silas. He looked very angry and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go inside anymore. "I was going to come and get you!" Silas shouted as he grabbed my hands and pulled me to the room where everybody was. "Stefan is with Damon" he said as he opened the hospital door. "I can't go inside their" I said but then Stefan turned around and saw me. He looked like somebody had just pulled his heart out of his chest.

"Elena" he whispered. Before you knew it, I was hugging him and I dint want to let him go. "Damon could die." He whispered. "He won't." I said, I don't know why I said that but I did and to me it made everything seem brighter than before. I and Stefan said beside Damon as he rested in his bed. As the doctor walked into the room and saw us. "Damon Salvatore is getting better, mostly because of the drugs we have been given him. Damon has been taken strong drug's and drinking alcohol for longer than 2 years and it has damaged his liver and lungs." That doctor said to his mom and father who were behind us. "What are you trying to say about my brother?" Stefan shouted. "Stefan she's trying to help" I mumbled. "How?" he asked as he looked me in my eyes.

"Well Damon Salvatore well not is allowed to drink or take drugs anymore" the doctor said. "What happens if he does?" Stefan father asked. "Damon well die." I said and then everybody looked at me with shock, that I knew what they were thinking. "Damon could come home with his family or he could go rehab" the doctor said and then she walked out of the room. "Well I want Damon back home, Lilly would want him back." Stefan said as, he took my hand.

"Damon to sick and he won't go rehab "Stefan mum said as she looked at her husband. "Elena would you like to help me and Silas take care of Damon? "Stefan asked. I couldn't believe that he asked me. "Yeah sure Stefan anything for you guys." I said. "My mum is going to New York to publish her new cook book and my father is going back to the office in a couple of days." Stefan said. "So you and Sails are the only one who can take care of Damon?" I asked. "Yeah sadly." Katherine came in with cups of teas as, she gave everybody one but me. "Sorry Elena, I must have forgotten yours" she said with a evil smile across her face. "Its fine Katherine, I can share mine" Stefan said as he hugged me and whispered into my ear. "She just wants to hurt your feelings."

A couple minutes later, Damon's blue eyes opened wide.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think of this chapter and also tell me if you would like another chapter, fav or follower x


End file.
